Hermione's Secret
by InsaneLeashy16
Summary: Hermione has a secret that she wants to hide from everyone, in fact she has a lot of them, and a certain blonde haired boy knows them all...


Hermione's Secret

"I am sorry to say Miss. Granger but you have cancer and only a few months to live," said the doctor.

Hermione just stared at the doctor in shock but knew that it was coming. She slowly nodded her head and got up from the hospital bed, "Thank you doctor, but you told me something that I already knew," she said and walked out of the room. She walked out to her new care that she had gotten from her parents a few nights before on her 16th birthday. Once she was in the car she put her head in her hands and balled her eyes out. She couldn't believe it; they said it would eventually happen she just didn't know it would be so soon. She dried up the last of her tears, started the car, and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

Little did she know a familiar blonde haired boy saw her cry and followed her out of the parking lot.

"Mum, dad I'm home!" yelled Hermione when she arrived back at her house. She set her keys in the basket next to the door and went to the kitchen. She made a pot of coffee and sat down at the counter.

"Hi Hun, how was you doctor's visit?" asked her mum.

"It was ok," lied Hermione with a smile.

"That's good, did you get any taller?" asked her mum. Hermione gave her mum a strange look. "Ha, ha! See your father and I have this little bet going on, I'm saying that you got taller, while your father seems to be in denial and says that you are the same height that you have been for the past four years now."

Hermione laughed, it was just like her father to be in denial about his 'little girl' getting older and taller. "Well it looks like the winner is… MUM!! I'm about 5'6" tall now a full 3 inches taller than last year," laughed Hermione. "well I got to go work on some summer homework now mum. Do you mind if I work out in the woods? I find it so calming to be out there," said Hermione.

"Well of course you can, I'll call you in when supper's ready, k?" said her mum.

"Alright I'll keep an ear out for you, love ya," said Hermione as she walked up to her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door and looked around. Everything looked different, like she was taking things into a whole new perspective. She grabbed her laptop and the books that she needed and went out to the woods in the back yard. She found a nice tree to sit under and turned on her laptop. As she waited for it to load up she looked around, never in her life had she seen the woods look so beautiful. Then she thought about what the doctor had said, and the second and the third doctors too. It was just so hard to comprehend the fact that she would be dead with in a few months. She wouldn't tell her parents or Ron, Harry and Ginny, she didn't want them to treat her differently and hurt them the way that her grandmother hurt everyone when they all found out that she only had a few months to live.

The only person that she knew she could tell was her online buddy, he even told her that if anything like this was to happen that he would treat her just like he normally would. Once her laptop was on she signed on to aim and looked at her messages. There was only one and it was from Dragon16 her online buddy, it read;

Dear Lioness16,

Have you heard from the doctors yet? Do they know what's wrong? I hope that you will be ok, no I take that back I know that you will be ok. We may not have met face to face but I can tell just from talking to you that you are a strong young woman and that you can make it through anything. Well I should probably be going now, lots of chores to do and summer homework to work on.

With love,

Dragon16

Hermione smiled, she knew that he would want to know as soon as she found out so she clicked on reply and started to write.

Dear Dragon16,

Yeah I heard from the doctors, unfortunately I do have cancer and I made sure that I heard it from three different doctors and they all told me the same thing; that I will be dead within a few months. It really sucks but I kinda knew it was coming. My grandmother had it and they told my mum that I would get it sometime in my lifetime; I just didn't know that it would be so soon…

With love,

Lioness16

She clicked the send button and went to see if Dragon16 was on, and he was. She decided to wait for him to reply when an im popped up on her screen.

**Dragon16:**hey just got ur message r u ok?

**Lioness16:** hey, yea I'm fine just a little freaked I don't want u or my friends and family to be upset

**Dragon16:**don't think like that! I believe that no matter wat the drs say u will make it

through this and everything that comes with it!

**Lioness16:** I don't know if that is so true… u say that I am strong but I really don't feel I have been strong my whole life and I just want to be weak for once… to cry in someone's arms, to have them tell me that it will all be ok… I'm sick of being the on that every1 runs and cries to…

**Dragon16:**don't talk that way u r strong no matter wat u say! u can be weak w/ me if u'd like though I will listen 2 ur problems and will help u through everything that you need help w/… I'm here remember that...

**Lioness16:**thnku u r a true friend, seriously Dragon

**Dragon16:**ur very welcome Lioness,

**Dragon16:**hav u told ur family and other friends yet?

**Lioness16:**no I havnt I don't want them to treat me differently or be sad about this, cause that is wat happened when my grandmother told us that she was dieing from the same thing…

**Dragon16:**u should least tell ur family… wouldn't them want to kno?

**Lioness16:** no I really don't think that they would want to kno…

**Dragon16:** y not…

**Lioness16:**idrk they already have plenty on their plates I highly doubt that they want this to add up on their stress level…

"HERMIONE SUPPER'S READY!!" yelled her mum.

"Crap, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE MUM!!" replied Hermione.

**Lioness16:**I gtg but I'll tlk later on 2nite k…. Idk when the next time ill b on though cuz skool starts 2moro but I mite be able to get on skool… ttyl… /

**Dragon16:**alright ill tlk to u later then … skool starts 4 me too 2moro … well bye-bye then…

**Lioness16:** bye-bye…

She signed out; turned off her laptop; grabbed her schoolwork and books and walked back to her house.

"Hey Hun, you done your homework? You know school starts tomorrow, are you excited for that?" asked her mum first thing when Hermione walked through the door.

"Haha, yes mum I'm done all of my homework and yes I am very excited to go back to school, I get to go see Harry, Ron and Ginny!" lied Hermione. In all true reality she didn't want to go back to school, she just wanted to be by herself.

"'Good, good. I'm so happy that you have such great friends and that you are all so close," said her mum. "Grab a plate and eat, we're having Asian salad and fried chicken."

"Mmmm my favorite meal," said Hermione, with a little smile.

"Is everything alright honey? You've seemed a little down ever since you came beck from the doctors, did everything go alright?" asked her mum looking concerned.

"Yeah it went very well, I've just got a lot on my mind right now. You know with going back to school and everything," lied Hermione, grabbing a plate, and starting to eat.

"Oh Hun, you don't have to worry about school! You'll always do perfect and nothing less. You are a strong, beautiful, young woman, and don't you forget that," replied her mum.

"Ha, thank you mum. You have always looked at the brighter side of things, the optimist," laughed Hermione.

"That's me," said her mum.

"Where's dad?" asked Hermione.

"He had an emergency at work that he had to run to, something about the stocks, I don't know," said her mum.

"oh okay then," said Hermione hiding the happiness in voice. See she didn't like her father because he wasn't the nicest ot her; he would beat and hurt her in so many ways, she never told anyone this not even Dragon16. "Well I'm done I think I'n gonna head up to my room and finish packing and then probably go online for a little bit then go to bed, love you mum." Hermione stood up, put her plate in the sink and gave her mum a hug. She went up to her room and put the rest of her belongings into her trunk and took out her laptop.

Once she was signed on to her aim she saw that Dragon16 was also signed on.

**Lioness16:**hey wats up?

**Dragon16:**: hey n2m u?!

**Lioness16:** n2m just got done packing for skool…

**Dragon16:**well that's good, so I take it u r one of those that take ur time packing and make sure that u hav everything…

**Lioness16: **u caufght me… I'm a slow but causious packer… wut about u … r u one too… or r u just a procrastonator?

**Dragon16: **u also caught me I'm a procrastonator… r u doing alright u seem a little… lathargic…

**Lioness16: **wow u kno big words… hehe jkjk neways idk things r just a little off my house… like w/ my dad and everything…

**Dragon16: **yeah haha… im sry so wats up w/ ur dad? Is he an ass like mine?

**Lioness16: **yea I guess u could say that…

**Dragon16:**… wut do u mean?

**Lioness16:** well lets just say hes not the nicest… he doesn't like me that much…

**Dragon16:** … so he beats u and stuff like that?

**Li oness16:**… basicly yea…. but there is sumthing u should kno about him….

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!!" yelled her father from downstairs.

"Oh great, I'll be right there dad!" replied Hermione.

"NO YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" screamed her father.

Hermione cringed, she knew he was drunk.

**Li oness16:**I gtg… ttyl!

Before Dragon16 could reply she signed off and ran downstairs. It wasn't that she waas excited to see her father it was that she knew that she would worse of a beating if she took any longer.

"Took ya long enough didn't it?" said her father in a gruff voice.

"Sorry dad I was getting ready for bed and didn't know that you were home," sadi Hermione trying to be as good as possible. _'Maybe if I \'m good enough then I won't get as bad of a beating…' _thought Hermione. When a loud _**SMACK **_was heard. Hermione fell to the ground knocked out cold. Her father kept kicking and punching her even though she was knocked out.

When she finnaly awoke the sun was shining through the living room windows. She jmped awake and suddenly realized that, that wasn't a very good idea. She looked around and saw her father passed out on the couch. She flinched slightly at the sight of him and stoped cause it hurt way too much. She looked down and saw all the brusies and cuts that her father had caused her to have. She slowly and silently sat up and looked at her father the whole time to make sure that he would stay asleep. She slowly made her way to the stairs and went up them to her room.

Once she was at her room she grabbed her a pen and paper and wrote:

Dear Fred and George,

I need your help, I am up stairs in my room and in danger. Please send help to my room. My mum will be with me. Thank you.

Love,

Hermione

She wrote to Fred and George because she knew that she could trust them and that they wouldn't over react. She put a spell on the letter and sent it to Fred and George. She quickly went to get her mum. She wouldn't wake up so she grabbed her wand and put a spell to make her float and floated her to her room. When she got there she saw Fred and Geogre gathering up her belongings.

"Hermione are you okay?" whispered Fred and George.

"Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises that's all," replied Hermione. "But never mind that. Do you guys have everything?'

"Yeah, but don't you think that we won't be asking you about those," said Fred pointing to her cuts and bruises. "Alright, now hold on to me and George grab Mrs. G. Now lets go!"

They disapeareated to The Burrow. When they arrived at the burrow Hermione felt at ease, she no longer had to worry about her father and what he might do to her and her mother.

"George, you take her mum up to her room, I need to talk to Hermione," said Fred.

George levatiatied Hermione's mum and took her to her room.

"So," said Hermione looking down at the ground.

"Oh don't give me that, Hermione! I know that something is up," said Fred taking Hermione's arm and looking at the bruises. "Who gave these to you?"

Hermione looked away from Fred, "My father," said Hermione feeling embarrassed.

Fred lifted Hermione's chin so that she was looking at him. "This is not your fault there is nothing that you should be embarrassed about," said Fred.

Hermione felt herself starting to cry. She tried to turn her head away from Fred but he pulled her into a hug before she could do anything. She cried on his chest for about ten minutes. "Well I really think that I should be getting some sleep. Thank you for being such a good friend, oh and please don't say anything to anyone, just let it be our little secret, k?" said Hermione.

"All right but I still don't like the idea," said Fred.

"I know but I'm just not ready for everyone to know quite yet, thank you," said Hermione. She gave Fred a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek and went up to the room that she normally stayed in while she stayed with the Weasley's.

When she got to the room she closed the door and laid on the bed. She magically changed into pajamas, since she was too sore to take and put on clothing. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.


End file.
